You Are My Destiny
by swagatron94
Summary: Synopsis: Astrid gets a cold and the healer gives her a potion from Trader Johann that cures her instantly! Little do they know that it's a love potion that makes Astrid fall in love with Hiccup! Who knows what will happen in this HTTYD fanfic? (Astrid might be a little OOC, but who cares, my fanfic.)
1. Chapter 1

You Are My Destiny

Synopsis: Astrid gets a cold and the healer gives her a potion from Trader Johann that cures her instantly! Little do they know that it's a love potion that makes Astrid fall in love with Hiccup! Who knows what will happen in this HTTYD fanfic? (Astrid might be a little OOC, but who cares, my fanfic.)

I figured I would start with the obvious, so Swagatron94 does not own HTTYD or any of the characters in the fanfic. (If I did, HTTYD 2 and 3 would be out by now and Astrid and Hiccup would have been married by the 2nd movie. Or 3rd. Whatever comes first!)

"When spring comes around in Berk, it's the time for peace, harmony and love. Either because you've been in love for a long time or you just found love. Love can come in different ways. Some ways can be different than others. Just make sure you know what you're getting into."

Hiccup and Toothless have just come back from a flight around the island. Hiccup also taught Toothless some new battle maneuvers and some new tricks to bring to the Outcasts the next time they see them. Hiccup opens the door to his house, when all of a sudden, Stoick the Vast runs past his son, accidently running him over in the process.

"Whoa! Dad! What's going on?" Hiccup yells in pain and in question.

"I've just received word that the Outcasts have a weakness on their island that Gobber spotted when you were held there." Stoick said to his son, helping him up in the process.

"I have to go to a meeting on another island of another tribe who can help us beat them for good. I'll be gone for three months. Just take care of Toothless, and don't train the others until we know what the weakness is. Understand?" Stoick said to Hiccup.

"Ok, Dad." Hiccup says.

Stoick leaves with Thunderdrum and heads for the other island, while Hiccup and Toothless go upstairs and nap for a few hours.

Meanwhile, at the Hofferson household…

"Mom! Stop! You know I hate cold medicine!" Astrid yells at her mother, trying to escape.

"I know you hate cold medicine, but it's the only thing I have that won't kill you, so just drink it!" Her mother yells back.

"Not when it smells like goat butt!" Astrid whines.

"Trust me, it tastes worse. But you'll feel fine later. Just drink it, Astrid. Please." Astrid's mother begs.

Astrid looks at the disgusting liquid in front of her, and reluctantly drinks it.

After a while, Astrid is still sick, sneezing and coughing her lungs out.

"Ugh! What am I going to do, Astrid? You can't go out flying when you're sick as an eel!" Her mother exclaims.

"Does the healer have anything that could help?" Astrid asks her mother, hoping that the healer has something.

"Now that you mention it, the healer does have a potion she got from Trader Johann that should cure you. I don't know if it will work. Between you and me Astrid, I don't believe in potions."

"Well, I'll try anything so I can go flying with Stormfly. So let's go."

"Alright, but if you die, don't say I didn't warn you." Her mother replied back.

Astrid and her mother head to the healer's place, where they are greeted by the healer.

Her mother asks the healer if the healer can give Astrid the potion that Trader Johann had given her and the healer gives Astrid the potion but with a warning.

"I myself have not tried this said potion, but Trader Johann says it cures sickness like a dragon in a field of sheep… You know what I mean! But take great caution, who knows what that potion can do to you." The healer said to Astrid.

Astrid takes a sip of the potion, and passes out.

The next day

Hiccup and Toothless are awake and decided to head to the Hofferson household to ask if Astrid could hang out with him today.

"So, Toothless, Do you think Astrid loves me? I mean, I'm not tough or Viking-like, but she really likes me because of who I am. What do you think?" Hiccup asks Toothless.

Toothless just shrugs and looks at him like "Really? You're asking a dragon this? Really, Hiccup?"

"I know, I know! I was just curious."

In Astrid's room

"Ugh… Uh, what happened?" Astrid mumbles to herself as she wakes up out of bed.

Astrid is slow to get to her feet, but then she realizes that she's better and not sick anymore!

She runs out her room and hugs her mother, who is cooking breakfast.

"Whoa! Looks like you're feeling much better." Her mother says.

"Yep, I feel all better. I feel so happy! Is that a side effect or something?" Astrid says to her mother.

"It's not one that the healer told me."

Astrid looks at her mother in horror.

"I'm just teasing you, Astrid. Now go and play with Stormfly or something, I'm very busy today." Her mother says.

Astrid reluctantly goes outside and walks right into Hiccup at her front door.

"Hey Astrid, listen, I was wondering if you wanted to, you know, hang out today."

Right when Hiccup says that, Astrid feels a little weird. (Like the weird you feel after your first kiss. You know, that awkward moment after you kiss the one you loved for so long. Feel me?)

"Uh, Astrid, are you okay?" Hiccup asks Astrid.

"Never been better, why?"

"I was just curious. C'mon, let's go."

Astrid and Hiccup decide to go to the area where Hiccup befriended Toothless and stay there for the day.

Hiccup and Astrid arrive there a few minutes later and sit together on a log with Toothless sitting away from them, drinking water and eating fish that Hiccup brought for Toothless.

All of a sudden, Astrid holds Hiccup's hand and looks into his eyes waiting to ask him something.

"Hiccup, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Astrid, what is it?"

Astrid moves over to Hiccup, so that their bodies are touching, and then Astrid moves in for the kill.

To Hiccup's shock, Astrid sits on Hiccup's lap and cuddles up against him.

"Astrid! What are you-?"

Astrid puts a finger to Hiccup's lips to shush him.

"Don't talk. Just kiss me." Astrid says, toying with Hiccup's hair in the process.

Astrid kisses Hiccup passionately, touching his body and playing with his hair.

"I need you, Hiccup. I want you so badly." Astrid says.

"Astrid! Stop, please!" Hiccup says to her, trying to get off of her.

Astrid gets off of Hiccup, shocked that he would say such a thing to her.

"But, I thought you loved me. Don't you love me, Hiccup?" Astrid says sadly, about ready to cry.

"Astrid, please don't cry! I'm sorry, it's just… Astrid, I do love you. But you just scared me. This isn't usually like you, Astrid. Being all emotional and stuff." Hiccup replies.

"Well, I wanna be with you, Hiccup. I need you. More than you'll ever know. You are the sweetest boy I've ever known, and I've been dreaming about my baby ever since he defeated the Red Death." Astrid says in a flirty way.

"Did you just call me your baby?" Hiccup says in confusion.

"Yeah, I called you my baby, Hiccup. I love you soooooo much! My sweet little Hiccup-baby-boy. You are the love of my life. I've loved you since I first met you. I was just too nervous to say anything." Astrid said to Hiccup.

"But now, I need you in my life, Hiccup. I never told you this… but I almost killed myself when you almost died when you were struck by lightning. I-I c-couldn't go on… w-without my baby." Astrid said, crying.

Hiccup, completely shocked by what Astrid just said, gets up and kisses her, which calms Astrid down, but it eventually turns into a heated make-out session.

Astrid and Hiccup go at it for a few hours, even do a little French kissing. Eventually, they stop so they can breathe.

Hiccup looks into Astrid's eyes, shocked by what just happened. He couldn't believe it! Astrid! The girl he loved for so long, so innocent and pure, wanted to be with Hiccup for so long, had just been making-out with him!

"Wow, Astrid! That was awesome."

"*giggle* was it better than the times I've kissed you before?" Astrid asks Hiccup.

"Oh yeah. Astrid, you made me go crazy. I love you, Astrid. I want you to be in my life Astrid, forever and ever." Hiccup says to Astrid, wanting Astrid even more with each word he said.

"Oh Hiccup, hearing you say that makes so happy! Will you be my boyfriend, Hiccup?"

"Of course."

Astrid screams with excitement and joy and kisses Hiccup even more than usual. They decide to go home, holding hands while headed for home.

Hiccup takes Astrid home and kisses her with even more passion.

"Goodnight, my love." Hiccup said to his angel.

"Goodnight, Hiccup." Astrid then skips to her front door and opens the door to her house and goes inside, knowing that her lover would be dreaming about her tonight.

Hiccup goes to his house and goes to open the door, when he is suddenly tackled by Tuffnut.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Hiccup yelled at the blond Viking teen.

"Why were you and Astrid kissing? She never kisses you like that, not even in public!" Tuffnut asks Hiccup.

"I don't know! One minute I'm with her, holding hands like we usually do… and the next minute, she's making out with me!"

"Whoa! Like cute kissing or something hot?" Tuffnut asked Hiccup, which resulted in a punch to the stomach, courtesy of Hiccup.

"If you must know, the second description fits well with what me and Astrid were doing, now goodnight!" Hiccup said to Tuffnut, shutting the door on him in the process.

Hiccup goes upstairs to his room and goes to sleep, dreaming about Astrid and him, together until they die.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

You Are My Destiny

Chapter 2

Hear Me Now

Hiccup awakes from his slumber, feeds Toothless, and goes outside to enjoy the weather.

At the Hofferson household, Astrid is already awake, ready to spend the day with Hiccup. Having already fed Stormfly, Astrid goes outside and starts to walk to Hiccup's house, when all of a sudden, Hookfang and Snotlout walk up to Astrid.

"Hey, Astrid. Wanna hangout today?" The cocky, strong Viking-boy asked Astrid.

"Sorry. I'm hanging out with Hiccup today, maybe some other time." Astrid said to Snotlout.

"Come on! You always hangout with that runt! Come with me, besides I'm way better than him."

"I said NO! Now, leave me alone!"

"Come on, Astrid!"

Snotlout then grabs Astrid's hand and drags her away, trying to put her on Hookfang.

"Let go of ME, Snotlout! Or I'll kill you."

"You heard the lady, let her go."

Snotlout turns around to see a very angry Hiccup, clenching his fists and glaring at Snotlout.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Snotlout said to Hiccup, poking Hiccup in the chest with every word he said.

Hiccup looks at Astrid, who is still stuck in Snotlout's grasp.

"I'm going to tell you again, let go of Astrid or I will kill you." Hiccup said with anger in his eyes.

"No." Snotlout said in a cocky tone.

Then all of a sudden, Hiccup screams at the top of his lungs and attacks Snotlout.

He hits Snotlout with a few punches and kicks, and then throws him into Hookfang, causing Snotlout to be set on fire.

Hiccup jumps on him and puts Snotlout in a chokehold.

Snotlout easily reverses and tries to hit Hiccup, until Hiccup grabs his fist and squeezes it until blood comes out of Snotlout's hand.

"Hiccup, let go!" Fishlegs yells at Hiccup.

Hiccup ignores Fishlegs and chokes Snotlout until blood comes out of his mouth.

It takes Fishlegs and Gobber to pull Hiccup off of Snotlout. Hiccup glares at Snotlout, and walks up to him.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND, UNDERSTAND?" Hiccup yells at Snotlout, angrily. Snotlout nods with the little strength he has left.

"GOOD!" Hiccup yells at Snotlout, before he kicks him in the head.

Hiccup runs off angrily, with tears in his eyes. Astrid runs after him, worried about what he could do to himself.

Astrid follows Hiccup, but eventually loses him. She eventually finds him near the ocean, glaring out at the ocean.

"Hic-Hiccup? A-Are you ok?"

Hiccup ignores Astrid and continues to look out at the ocean.

"Hiccup please, answer me." Astrid said, worried about Hiccup's well-being.

"Everything I do is wrong, even when it's right. And back then no one even listened to me. Now do you hear me?" Hiccup said to Astrid, confused as to what he just said.

"What are you saying, Hiccup?"

"It's not what I'm saying, it's what I'm going to sing to you."

(I think this song fits Hiccup perfectly.)

(Hear Me Now by Hollywood Undead)

As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I wear my crown of thorns and pull the knife out my chest

I keep searching for something that I never seem to find

But maybe I won't because I left it all behind

Now I'm stuck with this and that'll never change

Always a part of me until the very last day

Where to go from here? What road to travel on? I spent my whole life choosing and I always chose wrong.

Will I try to have the will to be alive? Will I try because I've never seen the light?

Lowered to the ground and it's now, you see You spent your whole life taking the best of me

Where'd you go? Where's your home? How'd you end up all alone? Can you hear me now?

There's no light, there's no sound

Hard to breathe when you're underground

Can you hear me now? Hear me now

How low can I keep pretending to be? That all the stars in the sky could mean something to me

Heaven will open up if I live on my knees

A man of many words but a man of few deeds

Walking these streets, so absent of hope

A pillow of concrete, a man with no home

Lend him a hand then we're walking the way Leave the virtue of pity, but we live with the shame

So scared to dream in a world with no sunlight when you wake up, you know it's darker than last night

Quickly we forget sacrifice gone by

Born to walk away, been walking my whole life

Where'd you go? Where's your home? How'd you end up all alone? Can you hear me now?

There's no light, there's no sound Hard to breathe when you're underground Can you hear me now? Hear me now

Look into my eyes and I see,

What do I see?

Nothing at all.

Take another look around me

What do I see?

Nothing at all

Where'd you go? Where's your home? How'd you end up all alone? Can you hear me now?

There's no light, there's no sound Hard to breathe when you're underground Can you hear me now? Hear me now

Can you hear me? Hear me now.

When Hiccup was done singing, he looked at Astrid.

"Don't you see, Astrid? I'm nothing to anyone, even after I defeated the Red Death. It's days like these that I want to-" Hiccup was going to say, until Astrid tackled him.

"DON'T SAY IT!" Astrid screamed at him.

"What, I really-"

"NO! DON'T!"

"Astrid, I want to die! Ok, you can't stop me! I've tried to kill myself. Many times, and this is going to be one of them!"

Astrid stares at Hiccup wide-eyed, screams at him and begins to punch him.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL YOURSELF!? DON'T YOU REALIZE I'LL MISS YOU? Why are you acting like this, all of a sudden? Don't YOU CARE?" Astrid screams at Hiccup, crying in the process.

Hiccup stares at Astrid wide-eyed. He never really thought of that till now. He never thought Astrid would miss him.

Hiccup then glares back at the ocean, and then screams at the ocean.

"WHY? Why did you make me this way? What did I ever do to deserve this? You know and they know I should be dead by now!"

Astrid grabs Hiccup and begins to shake him by his shoulders.

"Don't you see, Hiccup? This is why I said I need you. You are so important to me and everyone else on the island. You have been such a big help to this island. If it wasn't for you, we would have killed Toothless and the other dragons. Come on, let's go back. They're probably looking for us."

Hiccup takes Astrid's hand and walks back to Berk with her, hand in hand.

"How many times have you tried to kill yourself, Hiccup?"

"About 10 times, why?"

"I don't want you to do that again. Trying to kill yourself. You're a special person, to me and the village."

"Why? I don't belong here, Astrid. It would be better if I was gone."

Astrid looks at Hiccup, with tears in her eyes.

"Don't say that! Trust me; I would kill myself if you died, just so I could be with you."

Hiccup, horrified at the thought of Astrid dead, apologizes to Astrid and hugs her. They walk back to Berk, under the starry night sky.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

You Are My Destiny

Chapter 3

2 weeks later

Hiccup and Toothless are awake. Hiccup wonders if his dad will be back soon. Hiccup ignores the thought and walks out of bed, to the bathroom.

Hiccup takes a shower and heads over to Gobber's workshop to help him in any way possible.

"Eh, Hiccup! You feelin alright, laddy?" Gobber said, still concerned about yesterday.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just forget about it, okay? I'm not in the mood to talk." Hiccup said in an angry tone.

"Sheesh, what's bugging your backside?" Gobber said in his normal tone of voice.

"Everyone. Every time I'm with Astrid, everyone keeps staring at me, like I'm crazy.

"I didn't even mean to hurt Snotlout… wait, yeah I did. And now, everyone is ignoring me, like I'm evil or something."

"Hiccup, you aren't evil."

"Thanks, Gobber" Hiccup said, feeling much happier than before.

"You're just crazy."

"Gee, THANKS, Gobber." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!"

Hiccup continues to help Gobber, and then leaves to go find Astrid.

Hiccup looks everywhere in the village but can't seem to find Astrid. He then decides to go look for her in the woods. He finds her sitting on a big rock.

Hiccup walks up to Astrid and hugs her, but no response. He then tries to tickle her, but nothing happens.

"Astrid, are you—"

Hiccup turns Astrid's body around to find blood running down the side of her face.

"ASTRID! OH MY GOD!" Hiccup begins to scream, trying to wake Astrid up.

"SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! SHE CAN'T BE!"

Hiccup screams so loud, that the other villagers find Hiccup screaming his lungs out.

"Get the Healer!" one of the older Vikings yells.

"Hiccup, calm down! Let's get you home." Fishlegs tells Hiccup.

"CALM DOWN! MY GIRLFRIEND IS DEAD AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWM!" Hiccup screams at Fishlegs.

Hiccup runs toward his house, with anger and tears in his eyes. He slams the door to his house and locks it. He runs up to his room and cries on his pillow.

"I can't do this…" Hiccup sobs. He looks towards Toothless and saddles up.

"Come on, Toothless. Let's go"

Toothless obliges and flies away, headed for the tallest mountain in Berk…

Meanwhile, at the Healer's house…

The healer determines that Astrid is not dead, because she still has a heartbeat. The healer grabs some herbs and rubs them on Astrid' wounds.

"AHHHHH!" Astrid screams, as her eyes fly wide open.

"What happened?" Astrid asks the healer.

"From the looks of your wounds, I would have to say a wild dragon attacked you."

Astrid looks at everyone around her and realizes that Hiccup is not there with her.

"Wait a minute… Where's Hiccup?"

Everyone looks around them for Hiccup, when all of a sudden, Fishlegs comes running in.

"What's wrong?"

"Hiccup took off with Toothless! He's headed for Raven's fall!"

"WHAT? HE PROMISED HE WOULDN'T KILL HIMSELF!" Astrid screams, in a mix of anger and sadness.

She leaps off the healer's table and runs toward Stormfly. She takes off for Raven's fall…

Hiccup is on the peak of Raven's fall. Hiccup told Toothless to stay back and Toothless obliged. (Stupid Dragon!)

Hiccup is about ready to jump, when all of a sudden he hears dragon wings.

"Toothless, get away! She's gone now and she'll never come back!"

"Hiccup, turn around! I'm alive! I'm right here!"

Hiccup turns around and sees Astrid is alive! He starts to cry and runs toward her. He hugs her and cries on her shoulder.

"Shhh, Hiccup. It's okay, baby. It's okay. I'm right here. It's okay."

Hiccup stops crying and kisses Astrid on the lips.

"Don't ever scare me like that again! I'm sorry I tried to kill myself but don't get hurt again. Please?"

"I promise."

Hiccup and Astrid walk home, hand in hand again, under the same night sky they were under before…

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

You Are My Destiny

Chapter 4

A few weeks later…

"Come on, mom! Why do we have to go to a family reunion? You know we never get along with the others!" Astrid whined, in protest.

"Yes, I know. But this one is mandatory because they need us to keep order before the food comes out." Astrid's mother replies.

Astrid walks out the door and goes to Hiccup's house. It's been weeks since Hiccup tried to commit suicide for the second time and she's worried. He hasn't talked to anyone since then! Astrid walks up to his front door and knocks on the door and no one answers. She opens the door and walks up to Hiccup's room. She sees Hiccup sitting on the edge of his bed. Hiccup looks up and smiles at Astrid.

"Hey." Hiccup says in a soft tone.

"Are you ok, Hiccup?" Astrid says, putting her hand on his shoulder.

She flinches at the touch of Hiccup's cold body and takes his hand, which is cold as well.

"Why are you so cold, Hiccup?"

Hiccup zones out what Astrid said and just stared at Astrid's body and her beautiful face.

"Uh, Hiccup? Are you ok?" Astrid asks her boyfriend.

Hiccup snaps back to reality and looks away from Astrid.

"A-Astrid… I-I love y-you." Hiccup said to her, leaning in for a kiss, before falling face first on the floor.

"Hiccup! Are you alright?"

"N-Never b-been better…"

Astrid helps Hiccup to his feet and smiles at him.

"I have to go to a family reunion… so I'll be gone for a few days. Ok?"

Hiccup's expression changed, going from happy to sad.

"How long will you be gone?"

"About 3 days, Hiccup. Why?"

Hiccup hugs Astrid like it's the last time they'll see each other.

"I'll miss you…"

"Hiccup, I'll be gone for 3 days. It's not like…" Astrid was going to say, until she realized what's wrong with him.

"You're lovesick."

Hiccup looks away from Astrid, and then looks back at her. He wraps Astrid in a hug and pins her down on his bed.

"I can't control myself, Astrid! I love you, I need you, I-I'm… obsessed with you. Every time I wake up, all I see is you. All I need is you, Astrid." Hiccup said, staring into Astrid's eyes the entire time.

"Hiccup… I love you too, but I need to go, ok?"

Hiccup, still staring at Astrid's eyes, keeps a firm grip on her wrists.

"Baby, I need to go. I promise I'll be back, okay?"

Hiccup lets go of Astrid's wrists, and Astrid slides off Hiccup's bed. Hiccup looks away, feeling sad. Before leaving, Astrid kisses Hiccup, leaves with her mom, and takes off with Stormfly.

Hiccup sits in his room alone, but then decides to go outside to take a walk. He goes to the spot where he and Toothless became friends. He looks around to make sure no one followed him, and begins to sing.

(Feel Love by Sean Garrett and J. Cole)

Junior high played them

High school played them

College well, you know, played them

Me and my friends used to laugh about it, how we fade em

Now cupid's aiming his arrow right there at me

No more nonchalance can I be, with you here staring at me

With the most beautiful eyes that I've ever seen

You pull an emotional vibe from my soul, look at me

You got my heart beating like my back is filled with batteries

For the first time I'm in love,

And I wanna tell everybody

and I wanna tell everybody (what I'm feeling)

For the first time i feel love

And I wanna tell everybody

And I wanna tell everybody

Not so fast, I got whole lotto cash

Life of a bachelor light skinned rapper found a top model with a Tahoe

With a girl so bad

When she cross your path

You get outta them jeans you be thinking about rings

Ok she don got your ass

Cupid don shot your ass

But I'm trying to be me though

See yea I'm gonna holler yeah I'm gonna call her

But I aint got a leash though

I put a name on a lease though

Get an extra set of my keys for

I think i might wife it now

Life is foul and you don't got a free throw

And so my next move is gon' have to be my best move

Beside every king is a beautiful queen so girl let's get this chess move

For the first time I'm in love,

And i wanna tell everybody

And i wanna tell everybody (what I'm feeling)

For the first time i feel love

and i wanna tell everybody

And i wanna tell everybody

now baby, baby

you doing things with my heart aint never felt, it's so crazy

I'd trade your love, if you gonna let it change me, i was so mistaken

Your love like a Billy coupe, took me out of a Mercedes

Now baby baby,

For so long i miss somebody

My heart just couldn't played with it

I went from not wanting a girlfriend to needing you, baby

i didn't think I'd ever see

Me calling to you, you voice before i go to sleep

For the first time I'm in love,

And i wanna tell everybody

And I wanna tell everybody (what I'm feeling)

For the first time i feel love

And i wanna tell everybody

And i wanna tell everybody

I ain't ever looked into a woman's eye worth of fire

Bet I'm feelin while you holding me begging to take you higher

For so long I wasn't faded, I couldn't admitted before

But now I see what life's about, and I'm never goin' let you go

Girl I'm growing' (don't wanna be selfish, I wanna be more accountable)

I see us growing don't wanna miss out on a feeling I never had before

I got to tell the world, somebody gotta know

What you have done to me, I gotta let'em know

I'd swore I'd never fall

But I fell, run and tell

All my old girls

Erase none of my old photos

Baby girl a part of me but

Don't cry stop calling me

I aint your friend don't bother me

(f-ck) these other girls don't follow me

My new girl too thorough

But believe it or not she's all i need

Thought i was a player R.I.P

Down goes Frazier call Ali

let's hit the mall and it's all on me

cuz girl you deserve it

if I take this chance and make these plans

I gotta know girl is you worth it (perfect?)


	5. Chapter 5

You Are My Destiny

Chapter 5

Hiccup stayed quiet for a few days, never leaving his house and whenever he did, he would fly around the island with Toothless for a while and then come back.

Hiccup and Toothless just came back from flying around the island again when he notices that his dad came back from the other island.

"Hey, Dad. How was it?" Hiccup says to his dad.

"Son, I have something important to tell you."

"Yeah, I do too. Let's go inside."

"Good thinking."

Hiccup and Stoick the Vast walk into their home and close the door. Stoick and Hiccup sit down at the table and look at each other.

"Son, I want to tell you that… well there's no easy way to explain it but…"

"What?"

"Your mother might still be alive."

Hiccup looked at him wide-eyed while spitting out his cup of goat-milk.

"You don't believe me!"

"No! It's not that! Just this goat-milk tastes like goat-hair and dragon-mucus."

"Oh… well, anyways. There are reports that she was captured by Outcasts and that she had escaped. The village is looking around the waters to see if she's on a boat of some kind."

"Ok, why can't we look for her?" Hiccup questioned Stoick.

"Because she's somewhere near Outcast and our waters… well at least, that's what the other tribe said."

"Anyways, what's your good news?"

Hiccup took a deep breath and looked at his father.

"Astrid and I… are boyfriend and girlfriend."

Stoick gets up from the table, and hugs Hiccup tightly.

"Uh, Dad, is the goat-milk poisonous?"

Stoick laughs and pulls away from his son.

"Hahahaha! No, son. I'm so happy for you both. I can see it now… Hiccup Horrendous Hofferson the 4th!"

"Dad! Stop it! I don't want to think about that till we get there."

"I'm only joking. Now, where is she?"

"She's…. she went to a family reunion." Hiccup said sadly.

"Well, that won't take long."

"Well, she's said she would be gone for a few days."

"So?"

"Dad, it's been 3 weeks."

Stoick then realized what his son meant and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Oh no…"

"What?"

"Hiccup, there was a storm coming here 3 weeks ago."

Hiccup's eyes widen and (again) freaks out.

"CRAP! She's probably hurt or….. NO! She's not dead! She can't be!"

"Hiccup! Calm down, we'll go find her…"

A few hours later…

Hiccup, Stoick, Fishlegs and the other teen Vikings are on a boat headed for their location. Thanks to Toothless, he found their exact location and they find a shipwrecked boat on another island. Hiccup and Toothless get out of the boat and begin to look for Astrid and Stormfly.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled for his love.

"Astrid, where are you?"

All of a sudden, a dragon's scream pierces the calm, night sky. Hiccup and Toothless run toward the sound, where they find an unconscious Astrid, her mother and Stormfly.

"Oh, Hiccup! Thank Thor you found us." Astrid's mother said with relief in her voice.

"Is Astrid ok?"

"No. She's still hurt from when she got attacked by that wild dragon. What happened to us… well, I'm surprised she's not dead yet."

Hiccup looks at Astrid's mother in horror, as Stoick and the others take Astrid back to Berk, while Hiccup takes Toothless with him, so that they can alert the healer.

A few more hours later…

Astrid is at the healer, losing blood by the second, as the others and Hiccup try to revive Astrid.

Hiccup looks at Astrid, whose eyes are shut and begins to cry.

Hiccup regains his composure and begins to wash Astrid's wounds.

After Astrid's wounds are washed and healed, she's still lying there, eyes closed, arms and hands limp.

"Is she d-dead?"

"No. She's unconscious. She'll wake up soon."

A few minutes later, Astrid is still lying there motionless. Hiccup walks up to Astrid's limp body, kisses her lips and then goes home and goes to sleep, hoping and praying that Astrid gets better.

The next day…

Hiccup wakes up and rushes to the healer's place to find no one there, not even Astrid.

Hiccup runs out of the healer's place and heads for Astrid's house.

To his surprise, Astrid's mother opens the door and greets Hiccup.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. She's dead."

Hiccup walks in slowly, knowing that after hearing those words, he will never be the same.

He walks up to Astrid's room and sees Astrid lying there in a black dress.

He takes Astrid's hand and holds it for a long time and then let go of her hand. Hiccup stays for a few hours and then the funeral begins.

They take Astrid's body, put it in a black coffin and they then head to the Berk cemetery. They have a service and then, before the service ends, Stoick calls Hiccup, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Ruffnut up to the front.

"Astrid's mother and I agreed that, you four should play a song for Astrid, since you four are Berk's most musically talented.

Hiccup, Fishlegs, Tuff and Ruff look at each other and agree to the idea. A few minutes later, Hiccup is is vocals, Tuffnut is on backup vocals and electric guitar, Ruffnut is bass guitar and Fishlegs is drums.

"This is a song for Astrid. Astrid, I know you're here with us in spirit, but I want to let you know, I will never let you go, I will always love you."

(Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine)

Let's go!

With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping  
The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading  
Would she hear me if I called her name?  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame?

There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk's in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things better?

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home

The moments die, I hear no screaming  
The visions left inside me are slowly fading  
Would she hear me if I called her name?  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame?

There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk's in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things better?

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home

Oh yeah

This battered room I've seen before  
The broken bones they heal no more, no more  
With my last breath I'm choking  
Will this ever end? I'm hoping  
My world is over one more time

Let's go!

Would she hear me if I called her name?  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame?

There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk's in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things better?

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscience calls, the guilty to come

Better!

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home

As the song ends, Hiccup walks toward Astrid's casket to find her moving out of the casket.

The crowd of Vikings is overjoyed and they begin to cry tears of joy, as if by some miracle, Astrid came back to life.

Hiccup wraps Astrid in a hug and cries on her shoulder.

"Hiccup, let me go. I'm still hurt a little."

Hiccup let go of Astrid and kisses her lips, as Astrid kisses him back.

"Astrid, you died. How is this possible?"

"I don't know, don't you believe in miracles?"

Hiccup and Astrid kiss one more time before they both head to Hiccup's house and sleep together on his bed, under the same night sky as before.

(I've never said this before till now, but like, follow or comment. Or welding skills. Whichever comes first.)


	6. Chapter 6

You Are My Destiny

Chapter 6 (LAST CHAPTER!)

(Before you read this, I'm doing a love theme for all my stories and my next one will be Monster High related and I want to get started on that one. So, I'm ending this one, sadly. Sorry everyone, hope you like the last chapter!)

Hiccup and Astrid were sitting together in the Great Hall. It's been 3 weeks since Astrid almost died and (for the 5th consecutive time in a row… if I'm counting right.) Hiccup freaked out… again, and Astrid hasn't spoken to him since.

Hiccup hasn't spoken to Astrid either, thinking that the next time he's near her, she'll get hurt.

After Astrid's near death, all Hiccup does is fly with Toothless and writes stuff down.

Astrid takes Hiccup's hand and Hiccup quickly snatches it away from Astrid. All of a sudden, Astrid stands up and looks Hiccup in the eye.

"Do I disgust you, Hiccup?" Astrid questions her Hiccup.

Hiccup suddenly looks up at Astrid's face and looks her in the eye as well.

"No. Why do you think that, Astrid?"

"Because you've been ignoring me every time I try to talk to you or try to kiss you."

Hiccup stands up and begins to cry. Astrid, confused as to why he's crying, hugs him and rubs his back to calm him down.

"Hiccup, why are you crying?" Astrid questions Hiccup.

"I'm sorry I've been ignoring you Astrid. It's just every time I'm near you, something bad happens. I'm not suggesting we break up, Astrid. It's just this stuff keeps happening and I get more stressed and worried about us."

Astrid, realizing why Hiccup is crying, kisses Hiccup on the lips.

"Hiccup baby, I love you. You don't have to worry about that stuff anymore. It won't happen ever again. It was just bad luck… except when I died and came back to life. That was a miracle.

"A beautiful miracle."

Astrid blushes and kisses Hiccup on the lips, leading to a make-out session in the Great Hall. They eventually go to Hiccup's house and lay down on Hiccup's bed. Hiccup pulls out a diamond ring and gets on one knee.

"Astrid Hofferson, despite all the crap we've been through, will you marry me?"

Tears form in Astrid's eyes and she kisses Hiccup on the lips.

"YES! I WILL MARRY YOU!" Astrid screams at the top of her lungs in happiness.

Hiccup puts the diamond ring on her finger and they continue to kiss on Hiccup's bed.

Stoick opens the door to Hiccup's room and smiles.

"So, when's the reception?" Stoick says in a happy tone.

Hiccup smiles and Astrid madly blushes, knowing that their future will be a great one on Berk.

The End.

(Like, comment or follow. Tell me your honest opinion on the story, this is my 1st. Thanks!)


End file.
